Commodities displayed in a store include a commodity to which a seal indicating price reduction information of the commodity is attached together with a bar code for identifying the commodity. An operator of a point of sale (POS) terminal makes the POS terminal read a bar code given to a commodity and then views a price reduction seal attached to the commodity, thereby performing a price reduction operation.
Patent Document 1 mentioned below proposes a POS terminal that performs checkout of a commodity to which a bar code indicating commodity information and a bar code indicating price reduction information are attached. The POS terminal further reads not only the bar code indicating commodity information but also the bar code indicating price reduction information to thereby perform the price reduction of a target commodity.